Cinderella
by BAD BOY HARRY
Summary: You know the story! but please read & review rr [chapter 8 up] PLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEE READREVIEW! [sorry for long wait]
1. Years Before

**_ CINDERELLA_**

There was once a man who had married a beautiful maiden, in later years he and his wife had always longed for a child and finally were bless with one, they rejoiced……………………….but however when his wife was giving birth to their child they were complications and they had to make a choice it was either the child or his wife the begged his wife to stay, that they could have many more children, that to let this one go………but she refused she said that she couldn't bear lost of her child and her husband kept pleading for her to listen to him but there wasn't much he could do once she made up her mind and that was it. Her last words to him was to keep their child well and love her for both of them and that she will always's love him and in return he told her he loved her and that this child would be kept and would be given all the love in the world they kissed and the nurses took her away.

__

Later…………………………

*crying*

Sir! Sir, come……..come see your daughter.

Yes my daughter Hermoine……………………………. 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

6 years later 

The man had re-married, to a woman who was proud and bad tempered. She had two daughters who took after her the same way. Both of them couldn't be as beautiful as Hermoine was, for she was very beautiful. The three of them were jealous or her beauty and that because her father had her as a favorite, his wife had never liked the child and behind her husbands back or when he when he went on his trips far away and use to treat her very badly.

One late afternoon a post-man [A/N I don't know what they use to call them back then] came with some terrible news for the family, it was the day of Hermoine's father return but something was wrong. Her father was never late from his trips he use to be very early actually, but something was wrong Hermoine could feel it.

"Dad were are you ? ", she whispered to herself

"He's in heaven dearie", she her stepmother said.

"What are you trying to say I don't understand what you mean" she said.

"Well, your father won't be returning honey, she said happily, he gone up into the clouds sweetheart. He's dead baby, you know like your pitiful mudblood of a mother," she said with a mix of disgust and joyfulness in her voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOO, YOUR LYING YOUR NOT TELLING THE TRUTH", she was in tears she fell on the floor and was wailing.

"SHUT UP GIRL!!! AND GET UP OFF MY CLEAN RUG AND GET OUT OF THOSE NICE CLOTHES YOU DESERVE TO BE LIKE YOUR MOTHER, LIKE THE DISGUSTING MUDBLOOD SHE WAS," she spat out terrible while Hermoine sat there crying ………………………………....."he's gone……………….. not him too………………………….not him".

__

And this is how the story of Cinderella was born………………………………..............

****

Bow wow Bow wow Bow wow Bow wow Bow wow Bow wow Bow wow Bow wow Bow wow

HEY!!!!, hope you like this one, I thought about the plot about Cinderella and well I need a break form ** Admitting Love** although I love that story I really needed a break so I took this as my chance. Oh and don't forget REVIEW [did I even have to say it] oh I know its a short chapter but those who know me now I can't write a long chapter for sh** hehehe!!!! Sorry. Bye

BAD BOY HARRY ^_*


	2. It Start's

DISCLAIMER: DO EVEN HAVE TO SAY IT!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Sorry for any mistakes I really don't feel checking over today sorry

THANK YOU'S

Nadine ()

**__**

Harrys Girl

Thank you two very much

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

GO READ _'A Thirst For Love' by 'HarrysVampire _it's very very very very very very very very very very very very very GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey I'm showing my gratitude!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now on to the story……………………………….

** **

Chapter 1

It Starts 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"CINDERELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Hermoine's step mother bellowed, "yes ma'am, you called," Hermoine said very softly like she was trying to hid something from step-mother. "Where were you, I've been calling you all evening , what were you doing ?", her step-mother said fiercely. "Well ma'am I was…..wa……was………..jus…………" Hermoine stuttered but before she could say anything else, who should barge in, "MOTHER!!!!!!", Cealia the eldest of the two sisters , "Cinderella just broke you crystal tea set" , she said a little bit two sweetly, that set was her mothers favorite tea set and she knew that if it was broken her mother would punish the person for it very badly [sorry couldn't figure out want word to use, _sorry_]. "SHE DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS THAT WAS ONE OF MY VALUBLE POSSESION AND YOU……………………_you_ , you will pay for this AND as you punishment scrub the floors, clean the bathroom, clean all the bedrooms an-" Hermoine cut her off, "**_but I didn't do anything" ,_** Hermione complained in the verge of tears, mother, she is lying to you, I saw with my very own eyes what she did and to believe you took care of her when you could of just throw her out with the fishes, you clothed her fed her and this is what she gives you in return, mother she should give you much more respect than that", after Cealia finished her long speech she looked over at Hermione with a smug look on her face. "Cealia your right my dear as always", you could tell that she was still angry, she kissed her daughter on her cheek and then turned to Hermoine and walked up to her swiftly and said, " and _you, _go to your room and only come down to if we call or if the door is to be answered, _understand,_ Hermoine stuttered and said, y-yes…..ma-ma'am, Hermoine had thought she had gotten of scotch free but before she reached the room her stepmother called, Hermoine stopped but she didn't turn around she said, "don't forget to clean your mess and before you go to your room remember your punishment duties, oh and before I forget, feed the horses". "Yes, ma'am", Hermoine left without hesitation.

****

~*~BAD BOY~*~BAD BOY~*~BAD BOY~*~BAD BOY~*~BAD BOY~*~BAD BOY~*~BAD BOY~*~

The Palace 

" Dear, what do you think he will do once he finds out ?,I mean there's no turning back now, the invitations were just sent, and it would be rude if we just cancelled it, I don't think this is such a great idea," king James questioned his wife, " James he is eighteen years of age you know as well as I do that he is supposed to wed, it is the law , James I know since we _are_ the king and queen we could change it but what would the rest of kingdoms say, we would be changing a law that was here since the first English royals came to be, that would be just terrible James it would be jus-just wrong," queen Lily complained. " Yeah we both know that we made a choice and we picked this one, it was either he was to be betrothed or he was to choose out of the young women of age to wed." James said remembering when they had choose between those two choices that they had. " James…" Lily sighed, " we made the right choice, we wanted Harry to fall in love just like we did, so we did what we thought was right." "Lily he'll be mad, but he will soon see why we are doing this, we're doing the right thing , things will turn out for the best." James tried to clam Lily. "Know tell why I married such a sweet intelligent man for ?" Lily asked James smiling , "because he's smart, handsome, caring , has the Potter charm and has sexy toes," he added, Lily laughed and replied, " don't forget his amusement." They laughed together when Lily repiled with, "and one fine but."

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@

In his quarters sat prince Harry reading a letter from his godfather saying that he was coming to visit for awhile, this got Harry excited, he could not believe his godfather was coming to visit, you see Harry didn't see his godfather in such long time and he missed him. When Harry got up off his bed and to put away the letter, someone knocked on his door, "Who is it ?" he asked, "Who do you think would answer the prince like this ?" someone asked, when another voice spoke out, "yeah who _do _you think ? Harry chuckled, " come in you two" Harry answered. In came Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy his two best friends from since he was eight years old. "you seem very cheery today, what's happening ? ," Ron asked him wondering if Harry found out about the ball yet because he wouldn't be to happy about it. " Yeah you seem to be glowing like if you got a chance to burn down the castles library," Draco said jokingly, thinking the same as Ron. " No you to dolts Sirus is visiting tomorrow," "really , this should be fun, we should start planning ," Draco said showing all his excitement just like Harry , "Draco your right we got to start planning ," Ron implied he too showing his excitement. "He also mentioned that he wouldn't miss the big event on Saturday, which I can't figure out because I don't know anything about a big event" . Ron and Draco were both looking round nervously looking at everything accept Harry. Harry noticed their nervousness and asked , "why do I get the feeling that something is going on and I am the only one who doesn't know and I am very much involved in this event." You really don't know do you ?",Ron asked him, " Will someone get to the point ?", " Draco you tell him," Ron said. " Why am I the one who alwa-," Draco started to complain when Harry cut him off, "Draco just spit it out" , Harry said, "well………y-your….par-parents are holding a ball. "That's it you two had me worried over a ball." "Harry that's not all they're h-h-holding it for y-y-y-y-ou to pick a..a..a..a _ bride,_" Ron said bride in a whisper. "They did WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wait till next time hehehehe!!!!!!

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REVIEW please please please I'm begging you tell me if it's good I need to know if this chapter was worth my time!!!!! GO READ ** ADMITTING LOVE ** it's my other story it's good promise if they're any mistakes I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO _sorry_!!!!!!!!!!!

THANKS A BUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~


	3. The Invitation

****

DISCLIAMER: I OWN NOTHING PLEASE UNDERSTAND YEAH MAYBE I WISHED I OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT THAT CAN'T HAPPEN CAN'T IT ?

THANK'S

Nadine ()

Harry's Girl 

Sorry but for right now not much people reviewed so sorry if you reviewed and I didn't thank there but thanks anyway.

%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)

I have a new story out it's called ' A Love Found' Please READ AND REVIEW _please _thank you. It's PG-13.

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter two

The Invitations 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm coming sir," Hermione rushed to the door quickly 

" Invitation from the prince, my dear, please let all the miss's in the house read this very important letter my dear," He hand her a scroll [ you know the one that are rolled up and in the middle a bow, one of those]

****

" sir ?" Hermione asked he stopped and turned to her, " yes ma'am" He said, " What sort of invitation is it ?" She asked.

" The prince is having a ball, so he can find so he could find a bride, so he had to send invitations to all the young women in his future kingdom."

" Thank you sir" Hermione said and the man nodded but before Hermione left he said , " oh miss the ball is on Tomorrow, so if you plan on attending I suggest you head down to town right away because there will be a up roar in town I tell you, something happening at the castle and everybody goes mad."

As Hermione headed to the living room to give her stepmother the invitation all she kept thinking was, ' I really would like to go, I'll ask stepmother after dinner but what will I wear, my mother's old favorite dress, I could wear that and and I coul-' Hermione sighed, ' I have never seen the seen the prince before and from what I have heard he look's a lot like his father, wonder what it'll be like dancing with the prince' She sighed but mor deeply this time.

" Girl who was it," Hermione's stepmother snapped

" It was the palaces letter-man [ I couldn't find a name have any idea] he dropped of this letter for you he said it was for all the misses, meaning all of the young women in the house to attend the prince's ball on Saturday," She said as she handed the invitations over to her stepmother.

" Mother he's having a ball, TOMORROW " Cealia squeaked

" Yes, yes this might be just our chance , sweetheart that's not all this ball is about he has to choose his future wife, quick Cinderella go get Samantha [ guessing ? the other sister the youngest] 

" Yes ma'am" Hermione nodded as she made her way out of the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~````````````````~~~~~~~~~~```````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````````~~~~~~~~~````````````````

****

Town

" Hurry up girl we need to get into leons [ it a shop that tailors clothes] as quickly as possible you know it's a good thing we live so near to the castle" Hermione stepmother said as they hurried into the little and luck for them they were the first ones there.

" Miss Leavon, such an pleasure to see you here," The shop's keeper lead them to the back of the shop were the tailors were.

" Yes you're gowns will look prefect for the ball, four will be made then ?" He asked 

" No only three will be made, me and my two daughter you see my _stepdaughter _ will not be able to _go_."

" Well three it is then, oh look more customers, today is going to be a very long day……"

When Hermione heard what her stepmother said, she felt the tears come to eyes but she held the back.

' What did you expect Hermione, did you actually think she would have let you go' Hermione sighed.

" Today is going to be a long day" 

****

The Palace

" BUT MOTHER WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD WANT TO HAVE A BALL, YOU KNOW HOW THOSE GIRLS ARE ALL JUST GOING TO PUSH THEMSELVES UP ON ME AND THINK THAT I LIKE IT…………they are all just going to try and try and try to get my attention, mother you and father both promised that after that ball in france that that was going to be the last." Harry said, you can very much tell that the prince was angry.

" But Harry, we talked about this you know you have to wed before your nineteenth birthday and that is two months away from now." Lily argued with her son

" Harry she's right you know and the invitations have been already sent you know it would be rude to just cancel it, when people must of already bought, material to make gowns and shoes and all of those other things Harry." James added

" Bu-"

" No more buts Harry, if you don't find someone soon _we_ _might_ have to find _you _a bride and we don't want to do that, we want you to fall in love just like we did, its for your good you know." James said seriously.

Harry scowled but nodded his head, " now Harry go get fitted for your suit" Lily said smiling

" Oh Harry when Sirus reaches here tomorrow please behave and that goes with the others we don't want to ruin the preparations for the ball.

Harry smiled innocently and replied, " now father what makes you think that we don't behave well at these sort of things" He turned and left.

" Lily that boy is something else Ay……" James sighed

" Like father like son" Lily replied and kissed him on the cheek.

" Maybe I'm just worried about tomorrow to much"

" James, I just know that tomorrow he'll find the one girl that he'll be interested in and he will_ fall in love……………………._

****

***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey that was chapter three and as you should have realized by now the next chapter will be at the _ ball_…………….finally can't wait huh? I'll try my best. Sorry for any mistakes I don't feel checking over you could say I'm lazy but hey I've been typing and I hate reading my own stories. **'Admitting Love'** I updated that yesterday and **'A Love Found'** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go read and review it and tell me what you think about it it's **PG-13, **for a little cussing and stuff. Thank's a lot.

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~


	4. The Ball Pt 1

****

DISCALIMER: YOU KNOW ALREADY………….DO I HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING ELSE.

Thanks;

Phobe

Harry's girl

DaNieLLe()

Allstar628()

Jenna()

Nadine()

[ sorry if I forgot about you ] 

* oh before I forget go read 'A Love Found' it my newest story please please please please read it for me]

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter Three

__

At the palace…………………

" SIRUS" Harry yelled

" No need to get all excited Harry," Sirus told him

" Sirus you know there's always a need to get all excited when you come to visit" Harry was beaming 

" Oh Harry my my my……..look how've you've grown you have the women melting." Sirus said

" Sirus….thanks I take that as a compliment"

" So who is the_ lucky_ person that we are going to _ make happy _ before the ball……….I mean have you chosen anyone" Sirus

" Now to think about it………we have to play prank on dad……..I mean he's been really tense lately Draco, Ron and I think it could be helpful if we let Fred and George into this…..and if anything goes wrong I'll take the blame for everything." Harry said smiling

" You know your dad needs to get back into the spirit, I think that's a great Idea Fred and George do give off good pranks."

" All we need to do is reach them, come on Sirus let's go to the west wing that's where Ron and Draco are we can tell them our plans and Ron could send for his brothers"

****

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^ 

" CINDERELLA!!!!!!!!!! GIRL GET MOVING AREN'T YOU FINISHED IRONING!!!!" Hermione's stepmother bellowed

" I'm coming , I'm coming"

Hermione rushed up to her stepmothers huge dressing room where Cealia and Samantha were trying there best at _ grooming_ themselves.

" Hang the dresses over the couches" Samantha said as she turned back applying some sort of oil on her face.

" Samantha you can so give up on trying to steal the prince away from my attention dear sister……..I'm going to look the best at ball"

This caused Hermione to snort and roll her eyes, 'she make the king himself throw up, with all that make up on her face' Hermione thought.

" Sister dear stop trying to be so full of yourself when the prince sees me he won't even give you a second glance" Samantha said 

" Now…….Now girls I'm sure the prince would have a hard time to decide which one of you he wants to marry……………now come on get ready, Cinderella your free to go to your room now we don't need _you_ anymore."

Hermione had set the dresses on the couch and went back up to her room, ' more like the attic' she thought.

****

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

__

At the palace……………..

" Harry it's a pity that your dad had over heard our conversation about playing that prank on him……..it would of been one for the centuries" Fred told Harry

" Yeah it would of…………. right Sirus" When he looked around at Sirus it seemed that he was fast asleep.

" Well we better get going Harry, we got to get ready for the ball" George told him as he and Fred walked through the door

" Bye Harry" They said at the same time

" Bye, guys"

Dobby then appeared " Your highness sir, the queen informed me to tell you and your guest to hurry and start to get ready for the ball sir" Dobby said in a hurried voice

" Thanks dobby, and one thing before you go…………..in private you can call me Harry" Harry said 

" Yes your high- Harry sir" and then he disappeared

" Sirus………Sirus please wake up we have to go down and get ready"

Sirus eventually woke up slowly but surely and went down with Harry.

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

_four hours later…………….._

" Now Cinderella when you're finish cleaning the kitchen, make sure the house is locked up, now girls let's be off your prince is waiting……" Hermione stepmother said as took her green fan from of the table that had matched, what Hermione thought a hideous green and red dress.

Hermione would of begged the king of France to just laugh at the three of them.

Cealia had on a bright orange gown with a orange mink coat and Samantha had on a very very pale pink gown that was off the shoulder and she had a bunch of extravagant pearls around her very _slim_ neck.

Cealia turned to Hermione, " Have a nice time staying home" that was it Hermione let the tears fall.

" CEALIA!!!, come on we'll be late for the ball" Samantha called her from the carriage.

Cealia smiled sweetly and headed off to the carriage [ which was magical of course, this is the wizarding world] , Hermione just stood there ridged and watched them as they headed of in the direction of the castle. 

When they were finally out of sight Hermione walked into the house and when she shut the door, she broke down into tears she looked up to the ceiling and said,

" Father why do they hate me what have I ever done to deserve this…………why must I be treated this way……………father I wish you were here….y-you and my mother. I miss you daddy I-I-I need you………." Hermione was sobbing now she picked herself up and headed to the kitchen when she heard………………

__

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

****

At the palace…………….

" Prince Harry it is time for you to go down to the ball room the King and Queen are waiting" Dobby told Harry.

" I'll be there in a minute" Harry told Dobby before he had disappeared 

" You okay Harry" Draco asked him

" Yeah you okay………you look a little pale" Ron told him

" I'm fine" Harry grumbled, " Sirus you think if I play sick mom and dad would buy it ?"

Sirus smiled and shook his head, " Harry haven't you done that one already……….and got caught."

" Harry that one was one to remember………besides I don't understand you, you have _beautiful_ women throwing themselves at you and you hate it." Ron said

" Yeah they may have pretty faces but by for most the ugliest attitudes." Harry said

" Harry you better be going your future bride awaits you." Draco said laughing but Harry silenced him with a glare.

" I best be off " Harry left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Who are you ?," Hermione said sniffling and a bit afraid 

" Well I'm your fairy god mother, but you can call me Mary," [ if you can think of a better name tell me.] she was dressed in pure white.

" Fairy but I thought that they don't exist anymore" Hermione said with surprise

" We are very much alive…….we just don't seem to be around a lot" Mary said

" Well Mary want do you want with me"

" Hermione don't you want to go to the ball ?"

This seemed to sadden Hermione, " I _ wish _I could go to the ball…………" Hermione voice trailed off

" That's it………………then your wish is my command"

" What do you mean ?………….." Hermione asked

" You want to go to the ball it's my job to get you there"

" Yes even if you somehow managed to get me there……………. what will I wear I won't even see the ballroom with the guards all around there, to stop the homeless and mad people from disrupting the ball." 

" You'll see……..now go fetch me, one pumpkin the biggest you can find, seven white mice and six coachmen."

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the kitchen and took up one of the very large pumpkins, that she had bought for her stepmother that day. She had six mice in one of the mouse traps and she got six of her pet lizards.

" I have the things you need, I hope I didn't keep you two long" getting all of those things took a while.

" No not at all……………… but your short of one thing………a mouse but no need to worry look there's one close to that bush, go catch it"

There was _ a lot_ of rustling in the bushes but with no fear Hermione came out with the mouse in her hand and set it down with the rest of the mice.

" Now what do I do now ?"

" Just watch"

Hermione watched as the pumpkin turned into a carriage, the six out of seven mice into six pure white horses with _ wings _and the seventh mouse was turned into a coachman and the six lizards into six footmen.

Hermione was in awe, " this sort of magic seems very old" Hermione said

" That's cause it is" Mary replied 

" Now for your dress"

Hermione's old rags turned into, a very fancy silk gown which was the colour of royal blue……..

[ those of you who watched 'Titanic' you know the dress that rose came to jack in……….you know the one where he hugged her and they were at the front of the boat and she said she's flying when she had her arms out like a plane the dress looks like that] 

She also had on a diamond necklace with matching bracelet , earrings and ring a with a very dark blue ruby. When Hermione looked down she saw that she had on glass slippers at this she gasped.

" Now hurry on to ball"

" Mary……oh how should I repay you"

" With nothing my dear but before you leave there's something I have to tell you…………….at midnight tonight your appearance will change back too everything it once was……..you'll have to leave before midnight, promise you will"

" Yes, yes I will" Hermione hugged her god mother and went into the carriage.

And just before the carriage took off, Mary told her " Hermione remember this your father will always be there for you……….he still loves you."

Hermione was shocked but gave her a tearful smile and said " Thank You I'll never forget you" and the carriage took off with Hermione still looking at were her God-mother once stood.

Baby if you give it to me ~ I give it to you ~ I know what you want ~ you know I got it ~

****

Now how did you like that chapter, I hope it didn't suck…………..I enjoyed writing this chapter so much I had a lot of fun. I wanted to write till were Harry first sees Hermione but I thought it was better to leave that for next chapter. I'm sorry if I forgot to say I'm Thanks for all the awesome reviews………..well I'll try to update soon but for now I have to go and start typing the fifth chapter of my story 'A Love Found' oh yeah please go read and review that please!!!! Well gotta go.

Don't forget to REVIEW ^_^

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~

PS: This chapter is now or must be [ I'm not sure] the longest story I've written it has 1843 words without headers, footers and footnotes.


	5. The Ball Pt 2

****

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHIN' NOTHIN' AT ALL…………OKAY SO DON'T SUE OKAY. ^_^

Thanks:

Phobe

Lisa Oceans Potter ()

Luvinhary4eva122()

Sorry if I forgot anyone……sorry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Go read ' A Love Found' & ' My Secret Heart' my other two great stories………..well they are not so bad…..at least I think so.

Chapter Four

The Ball Pt. 2 

' I hope that I won't be two late for the ball' Hermione thought , 

"Hmm…..I wonder what the prince looks like" Hermione said aloud, " I wonder"

__

At the palace…………

Harry walking as fast as he could over to Ron, when Cealia cut him off.

" Your Highness" She said in a shrill voice, " Can have this dance it would be a honor to dance with such a handsome man as your self" she said into his ear.

" Ummm………well I-I well, my feet are awfully tired I've been dancing a lot tonight……..I'm not even sure if I'll be able to dance with any one else tonight miss…." 

With that Harry withdrew from her claws and made his way over to Ron without a second glance.

" Woah………Harry that one has been all over you from the time she got here." Ron said with a little disgust in his voice looking at Cealia like she was a piece of dead meat.

" Harry Ron is right but I'll leave you two I see someone that needs my presence…………." Draco said and he trailed off a little bit.

" And who may I ask that needs your presence Malfoy" Harry said smirking , knowing exactly who Draco was talking about.

Draco gave Harry a glare and then looking towards Ron, who was now pigging out like normal.

Harry grinned and then said again, " Draco what's the matter…….everybody knows who you fancy"

At this Ron looked up at Harry and grinned, Ron had already figured out that Draco had liked his sister but he guessed that Draco didn't want to tell him because he was afraid that he'll get mad at him for fancying his sister. 

Harry knew the same thing but Draco had admitted to him. 

"Well Malfoy who is this person…….who you haven't told me about" Ron said as he took in the look Draco gave Harry.

" Nobody……..it's Nobody, Ron" He said, looking away from them both and looking looking directly at Ginny Weasley .

" Draco can you please stop lying to me I'm surprised that everybody here doesn't see that you're head over heels in love with my sister……and besides I trust you with her you're not like those other blokes that only wants her for a good shag and I know that my sister feels the same about you so you definitely have my permission to date her but remember this and remember it well if you hurt her in any way I'll-I'll well………….you know what I'll do." Ron said confidently

Draco's expression went from, surprise, shock, afraid , joy and happiness . " Thank you Ron"

" Think nothing of it……..it's my duty to make sure my sister and best friend are happy."

" Hey…hey , what about me, this little surprise Draco……was my idea and Ron what's your duty to me, what do I get in return" Harry said laughing a little and pouting.

" Thanks Harry" Draco said laughing at Harry's mock pout.

" Damn right, Thank-you"

" Harry my duty to you is to make sure you find a beautiful bride before this ball ends…okay"

Harry grimaced, " You know I don't like your, duty so much after all" 

Ron laughed, " Come on your bride awaits you"

**__**

__

Back to Hermione…………….

As Hermione stepped out the carriage and she told herself, " It's now or never Hermione" as the fotmen opened the huge doors in front of her.

She through the doors and made her way to the grand stair-case…………..

****

[Thought I was going to leave you hanging………but maybe I will]

Hermione stopped, and looked around the ball-room, ' it's beautiful' she thought, when a man tapped her on the arm and asked.

" Excuse me miss…………….. my name is Sirus , would you mind if I escort, such a beautiful young lady such as yourself down to the Ball Room." [ what's Sirus up too ]

Hermione blushed and replied, " I don't mind at all" as she took Sirus's hand.

" Woah check it out Harry……….who's that Sirus is escorting down the stair-case." Ron told Harry.

When Harry turned around and was staring slack-jaw , openly at this girl he's never in his life seen before.

And this caught everybody's attention , Lily looked over to James and smiled knowingly.

Cealia looked at the prince and then too the girl she didn't recognized, 'I hope she doesn't ruin my plans she doesn't even look fit to be a princess……hmm but she does look a little familiar. I'll have to ask mother.' 

Sirus noticed Harry's stare but unfortunately Hermione didn't, she looked back to Sirus and asked, " Why is every one staring at me……do I….do I look awful"

Sirus looked at her like if she was mad, " Complete the opposite dear…….completely the opposite."

" Well thanks"

" No problem…….oh and don't mind all the stares" Sirus said smiling as he made his way towards Harry.

Although Hermione thought the Ball-Room was a beautiful place to be, she made her way out to the Balcony because she didn't want her step-mother and sisters to see her.

As Sirus made his way over to Harry his godson asked.

" Sirus….who-who was that……the person you was just speaking with?"

Sirus smiled, " You know I didn't catch her name………but maybe you can"

" Yes…..maybe I can" Harry said as he started to make his way over to the Balcony when……………

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hehe!!…………….cliffhanger…..well sort of. I hoped you liked this chapter, I know, I know it's a little short but I didn't to put to much into this chapter……..you know save the rest for later. I starting to feel bad about writing this story……..I know the ending is coming soon………and I don't want it too………………have a good time writing this story but every thing comes to an end doesn't it? All well…………that's it for now…………..

****

Read & Review ^_^

****

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~ 

****

PS: Don't forget to read my other stories that I mentioned up above……….Thanks. ^_^


	6. Love At First Sight

****

DISCLAIMER: NOTHING, NOTHING, BELONGS, TO ME, TO ME……

Thanks:

Phoebe666

Dan Fan

Harry's Girl 

Jenna()

Nadine()

Allstar628()

And whoever else who reviewed thanks a lot thanks forgiving so much love towards the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Go read 'A Love Found ' & 'My Secret Heart' please read them…………………I haven't updated My Secret Heart in a while so please don't kill me if you read it and it hasn't been updated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six

Love At First Sight 

__

" Yes……. maybe I can " Harry started to make his way over to the Balcony when………………………

" YOUR HIGNEST!!" a shrill voice shouted, it was non other than Fleur Declour [ I spelt her last name wrong didn't I ]

" shit" Harry said under his breath, trying not to be rude he answered back.

" Fleur what _are_ you doing here" Harry asked stiffly, wanting nothing more to be out on that Balcony.

" Well just passing through " Fleur lied.

" Just passing through…………….." It was obvious that Harry didn't believe her.

" Yes……..and just hoping I could have the honor of dancing with the Prince" Fleur said smiling sickly sweet.

" Well Fleur I had some……um……I am in need of some fresh air and I have been dancing all night and-" Fleur cut him off.

" I understand………but do you mind if I join you" Fleur said with her smile that could turn all men's head in the country in her direction.

" NO!!…..I mean I rather be alone Fleur……I'm sorry" Harry hope she bought his sincerity ' You know this girl would never give up the chance to become queen.'

" That's okay I'll find someone else to dance with" Harry smiled he bowed and left straight for the Balcony.

__

The Balcony……………………

' There she was standing in all her glory ' Harry walked up and stood right next to her but she didn't even notice him there mesmerized, by the stars.

" They are beautiful aren't they" Harry said softly, which startled Hermione out of her thoughts.

Hermione had to hold back a gasp……..'He gorgeous' she thought but kindly replied.

" They are…….like they have never been touched…………like they will stay new and untouched forever." Hermione said as her eyes glazed over, like she was floating on air and she kept staring like at them like if they would soon go away but she also did this to avoid letting this man she'd never seen in her life, her blush.

" Yes they are" Harry said as he stepped closer

" But I hope you don't think rude of me for saying this………but _you_ are much more beautiful than those stars……you were telling the truth though………._you do look _ untouched."

This only caused Hermione to blush more but she somehow composed herself and asked.

" Who _are _you ?" Hermione said looking deeply into those dense emerald green eyes which Hermione was very appalled by.

Harry stared at her blankly 'she doesn't know of who I am……….this could be a chance I get to she if she could possibly like me for me and not as Prince Harry'

" My name is James" Harry really didn't want to lie so he told the truth, his middle name was James anyway.

" James……..Hebrew of the meaning of the supplanter , strong , courageous" Hermione said staring at him in awe and amazement, " You should be proud of your name, you have a strong name"

" Well………they tell me so" Harry said smiling 

Changing the subject, " So why are you at the ball?……….trying to convince the Prince to marry you?" Harry said hoping deep down in his heart that she said no.

" NO!!!………I just wanted to see if what they say is true……….."

" What is it do they say………is it about the royal palace" Harry said feeling his curiosity burning.

" No it's about the prince……….you see I've never seen the Prince before and well I was hoping I could get to see his face before it's time for me to leave."

" Are you…do you…….but why are you not like the others not hunting him down like he's a piece of ready done meat."

This caused Hermione to laugh a little, " No I'm not like the others I don't want to be a queen or princess or whatever………I just….just want to be free…..to do what I want, to be who I want to be…………."

" Well that's interesting" Harry said amazed by this girl……..no woman who was standing so close to him.

" Quiet frankly I don't think it's right…….I mean it's so disgusting to just have a ball and pick out some pretty girl that you don't even know anything about, except her face"

Harry stood there listening and understanding each word she said knowing what she was saying was true.

" I believe that when you want to marry someone and be with them for the rest of your life it should be because of love and nothing else."

There was silence for awhile until Hermione asked, " Have you seen the prince by the way"

" Um….uh………well he didn't come down to the ball yet." Harry said lying feeling a bit guilty.

" Do you believe that!!!…………first he asks all the women in the land, to come to this stupid ball and then he doesn't shows up……….what a fraud." Hermione said with anger in her voice, which only caused Harry to get a little angry of being called a fraud and since he didn't want to blow his cover he suddenly spoke up.

" Can I have this dance" Harry said bowing his head

Hermione smiled in return, " Yes you can"

**__**

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The ballroom………………

" James, Harry has been out on the balcony with that mystery girl for a while……………do you think there could be a chance that he-"

" Shhhh………Lily we'll see, if it was meant to be, it'll happen" James said as he noticed his son walk out with this girl he never seen in his life.

" DAMN HER!!!!" Samantha said to her sister, " Look at her she's all over the prince……….. he was out out there with_ her _ like nearly thirty minutes………what kind of of Whore is she"

Cealia was looking venomously at the Prince and that that tramp as she would like to call it, " Yeah you can say that again but I do have the strangest feeling that I've seen her somewhere before."

" By the way were is mother" Samantha asked

" Oh…..she just over there trying to get the second in command to dance with her."

Samantha looked over at her mother who was currently _trying _ to get the second in command to have a dance with her and she was failing miserably. 

Cealia was still there standing trying to figure out were she had seen this mystery girl before all she could do is wonder.

******************************************************************************************

Hey all I hope you liked this chapter………I know the talk wasn't so long but know you can forgive me for that. As you can see and feel the ending is soon coming up…………….but don't worry it'll give me time to _try _and finish my other stories **' A Love Found ' &** ** ' My Secret Heart'** and I also have a new plot to work on……………but I can't tell you about that hehe!!

But I'm telling you it's going to be Harry & Hermione I just love that pairing I'll keep hoping that JK. Rowling will come to her senses and put Harry and Hermione together………I'm just hoping.

****

READ & REVIEW ^_^

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~

****

PS: Sorry for any mistakes…………really I am but you know me ^_^


	7. The Clock Stroked 12

****

DISCLAIMER: NOTHING HERE BUT THE DAMN PLOT!!!!!!!!

Thanks;

Phoebe666

Dan Fan 

Harry's Girl

Nadine()

Jenna()

And some other people I can't remember I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a real super looooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggg, time so please forgive me for not remembering.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Don't forget to read my other stories like ' A Love Found' , ' The Mother Of His Child' & ' My Secret Heart'.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Chapter Seven

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry and Hermione danced and danced, Harry truly amazed by this woman who he'd never seen before and to Hermione a total stranger.

Laughing Hermione said, "I'm sorry but do you mind if I sit down…….outside back out on the balcony."

Harry smiled and replied, " Sure why not though I did not realized how long we were dancing."

" Me eith-" Hermione was cut off when fleur enter their conversation.

" Your grace…………" Fleur sending a flirtatious smile at Harry and a glare in Hermiones direction.

" Did you not promise me a dance?" she asked a little bit angry.

__

' Your grace but why would she call him that ……………..' Hermione thought putting the pieces together.

' Oh my GOD……………. He's the prince……..but why would he lie about his identity.'

Harry was not stupid by the look on Hermione's face he could tell that she had figured out he was the prince.

" Fleur would you mind if I have a private talk to the lady here………….it's terribly important………I _will _dance with later………I do keep my promises." Harry smiled sweetly 

Then he turned and dragged [ not really dragged………but you know] a reluctant Hermione out onto the balcony.

As soon as he got out there he tried to explain himself, " look……I didn't want……I was……..it just………………………well it's really hard to explain."

Hermione sat down trying her best to not to seam uncomfortably.

Harry finally clamed himself down, " Look…………..I'm sorry it's just that………..I just wanted to talk normal to someone without the part about me being the prince and all……….your the first girl I've ever lied to at one of these balls………from the time I saw you walking in with Sirus I was drawn to in a way that I could never be drawn to any……..to any woman in my life." 

With that Harry couldn't face her anymore…………he blushed and turned away.

Hermione was deeply flattered and hurt at the same time, flattered by those passionate words he said and directing them to her and hurt by being not able to hear them all the time.

She got up from the stone the bench and approached him.

She took her gloved hand and brushed back some of his hair and ran her index finger across his scar and then cupped his cheek and turned his in her direction.

Their eyes locked brown eyes connecting with green……………..their faces came closer and then he lowered his head and settled his mouth over hers.

Heat spread all over Hermione body she felt as if something beautiful is now starting and unconsciously she raised on her tip-toes to press her mouth more firmly to his.

Harry urged her lips to part and his tongue swept in to taste her more fully.

The kiss went on and on Until………………..

****

BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG [ hey I don't know how long it goes on for but hey.]

Hermione pulled out of Harry's arm suddenly.

A shocked Harry asked, " What's the matter"

Hermione said in a scared voice, " I'm sorry your highness but I have to go"

"So soon" Harry said not wanting her to leave.

" I'm sorry" with that Hermione started to run off the balcony into the ball room with Harry hollering.

" WAIT……..WAIT I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME" Harry hollered

By this time they caught attention .

Sirus decided to intercept, " GUARDS DON'T LET HER LEAVE THE PALACE" 

" Your grace she doesn't want you come have a dance with." Samantha tried to stop the prince but he only ran past her.

Hermione struggled with a guard to which she lost one of shoes.

She bite [ouch!!!] the guard and ran out into the night.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

**Hey I haven't updated in ages but that couldn't be helped. I have good reasons though…………..School School and School. But that's not all I'm trying to write a chapter for each of my other stories then post them all together. I have to more stories to go so I'll try to update more often.**

^_^

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~


	8. The Day After

****

DISCLAIMER: You've seen it in everybody's Fic's I Don't Own Harry Potter……..Happy.

Thanks

To

All 

Who 

Reviewed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you haven't read it yet go and read it………. " A Love Found" not yet updated but………..it's still good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eight

Prince Harry picked at his food once again , he couldn't stop thinking about her. He remembered her hair, so long and the most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen. 

But not only her beauty had caught his eyes but also what laid behind it. She was very intelligent too……………Harry smiled when thinking her again, but suddenly frowned when he remembered her departure. He didn't even got her name.

' Good going potter, found the girl of dreams and doesn't even now her name.' Harry thought as he took a fork and stabbed it into his meat.

Lily looked worriedly over to her husband, who in turn sighed. 

" Harry dear please eat something……..you haven't eaten all day." Lily told her son.

" I'm not hungry mother………may I be excused" Harry said getting up not even waiting for her to answer him.

" Harry were are you going" Lily asked.

" Up to my room" He replied

" Aren't you going to go outside………get some fresh air it would be better for you."

" I'd prefer to just go to my room." he said 

Lily nodded, and sighed as Harry left the room, " James I knew he would meet the girl of his dreams last night but I would never had thought it would of ended the way it did."

" Lily you should not take this on yourself……….soon from now Harry be smiling ……………..besides every thing does have a sliver lining." James reassured his wife.

" I hope so…………….for Harry's sake I hope so." Lily said as she and her husband retreat to their rooms.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Hermione

' Wow last night was the best night of my life…………….but it was so short, I've never thought that I could feel the way that I'm feeling .' 

Hermione remembered every detail about that night……….the way his hair fell nearly into his eyes and how messy it was and how black it looked. But one thing she knew she would never forget and that was how his eyes sparkled whenever he looked at her or when ever he smiled at her.

" CINDERELLA………………WHAT ARE YOU DOING…………SITTING THERE STARING INTO SPACE……..DON'T YOU HAVE TO CLEAN OR SOMETHING" Cealia bellowed

She was in a particular mood since the ball last night.

" Sorry Cealia………" Hermione got up and shook herself from her day dreams.

" You know what I hungry ………just cook and when your finished wash our dresses from last night." Cealia said sweetly , she had been giving Hermione work all morning .

She was also trying to make Hermione feel bad about not being able to go to the ball.

But every thing she did , Hermione would just smile at her and set of to do her chores which only made Cealia feel worse.

" AHGGGGGGGGGG…………..What is your problem………….you've been smiling like an idiot for the whole day………like you've been float on air." She almost shouted

And once again Hermione just smiled.

****

Later that Night…………..

As Cealia was coming from the dinning……….she passed by the sitting room , when something caught her eye…………..It was Hermione dancing with a broom and bowing.

It just clicked, " IT WAS YOU" She shouted causing her mother and Samantha to enter the room.

Hermione dropped the broom and turned forcefully to see her step sister glaring at her at her with such hatred.

" Cealia dear what is going on" Asked Cealia's mother

" MOTHER IT WAS HER……….SHE WAS THE ONE DANCING WITH THE PRINCE ALL NIGHT, AND ALL ALONG-" She was cut off by the sudden laughter of her mother's.

" Cealia get a grip of yourself…………The Prince would never dance with someone of the like of her." She continued laughing.

" Mother this is not a joke……….put her in a pretty dress and have hair done." Cealia argued only then did Samantha spoke up.

" You know mother……………Cealia does have a point." Samantha said.

Hermione's step mother looked back at Hermione with narrowed eyes, " Were you girl?……….Were you the one with the prince."

Hermione shook her head trying her best to lie and say it wasn't true………………but all in the end it didn't work.

" Well girl…….you had one night fun but no more…………you messed up our chance of ever getting the prince you will pay severely for that."

" Up to your room NOW" She said

Hermione said nothing as she made herself up to her room with her Step mother close behind her.

As soon as she stepped in, she prepared her self for the worst.

But when she turned around she saw her step-mother smirking viciously at her.

Breaking the silence that was dawned on them, " What you going to do to me?"

" Say goodbye to daylight _Hermione_" She laughed as she pulled the door shut and locked it.

" NOOOOOOOO" Hermione screamed as she tried to pry open the door.

" PLEASE DON'T LOCK ME IN HERE I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TOO……………..Please don't do this to me." Hermione slide down to the floor crying helplessly.

" Father ………come back for me." It was the last thing she said before she passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Mother………..what will we do now?" Cealia asked her mother

" You don't you worry about it………….We'll leave her up there for a couple of days…….then we'll probably sell her off to some merchant………then the Prince will have another ball and then we'll have him right were we want him." 

" Mother your brilliant" Cealia giggle [ A/N Oh how I loathe giggling]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

The Palace

As Harry lay in his bed…………fingering [ A/N get your minds out of the gutter ] the glass slipper, he lay there thinking.

' What do you do now Potter ……..were do you go from here……….you know she didn't run away because she didn't feel the same as you………..it was all there……..it those brown eyes…………what you saw was fear'

" Why did you have to ran away………." Harry said out loud

' Potter get back bone will you you have to her……….were ever she may be……….but how?…………then something clicked the shoe was of magic when placed on the right person I will know.'

" Potter your brilliant………tomorrow you start your quest, whether mom and dad approve or not."

For the first time for the whole day Harry smiled before he fell into a deep slumber.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Hey guys…………it's been a long time hasn't it, I've been lazy I know, I had to force myself to write this chapter…I thought that would end not finishing it, but from the time I started typing it was like it someone was controlling my hands & brains. Ideas just came to my head. I was going to start typing the next chapter for 'A Love Found' but I didn't want to start typing that yet. I felt like I had too start on Cinderella first and besides Cinderella hasn't been updated in such a LONG time. To all my 'A Love Found' fans I promise that I'll get that up as soon as possible. I have the first part of the chapter down but I haven't typed it yet. ' My Secret Heart'

As I told others it's not my original stuff it's based of the book, and until I can finish my original stories that will have to wait. ' The Mother Of His Child'  I had deleted that because I realized I had been using to much from the book but I'll get back to that as soon as I can. I finished this chapter in probably about less than five hours which is surprising caused I had to stop typing and go do something else I thought that I would never get back to typing it again. Don't expect an early update……….in any of my other stories as a matter of fact………….I have end of term exams to study for * Which I probably won't study until late * but I'll try my best. I hope this chapter wasn't too short………….I hope it isn't too bad either I am after all a little bit rusty. Before I forget Harry Potter 3 coming on June the 4th or the 14th I can't remember and I am really sorry for the long update.

PLEASE REVIW ^_^

BAD BOY HARRY ^_~


	9. Lost

****

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T THINK I HAVE TELL YA AGAIN BUT I WILL TELL YA AGAIN I OWN NOTHING.

Thanks

To

All

Who

Reviewed

Hey guys I've been trying to update as soon as possible………I just wanted to say GO READ MY OTHER STORIES, ' A Love Found' & 'My Secret Heart'. I'll give you guys an update about those to later.

Now on the next chapter………….

Chapter Nine

****

The Palace

"Hey guys I know it's a stupid idea but its the only one I got." Harry sighed as he told his two best friends about his '_brilliant'_ idea.

" So let me get this straight Potter……..you want to go around putting this very small very delicate _glass _slipper on some smelly girls feet." Draco said with an eyebrow raised.

" Yes….I mean no……ugh!! You know what I mean." Harry said

Ron laughed, " Well Harry……it isn't one of your best ideas but I'll have to say you do have a point." Ron said carefully holding the glass slipper in his hand peering at it closely

" Weasley I'd put that down if I were you, you might drop-" Draco didn't even get to finish his sentence , the slipper slipped out of Ron's fingers and dropped onto the floor with a loud clatter.

Harry stared until he finally spoke up, " Ron YOU IDIOT YOU BIG REDHEADED PRAT…………HOW COULD YOU DROP IT."

Ron winced, " It slipped"

Before Harry could say anything else, " A magical aroma surrounded the pieces of glass and when it disappeared the shoe was there whole again.

" Harry the shoe repaired it's self………Draco did you do a reparo charm on it."

" No I didn't and even if I could you dad would have apperated here already ……..you know the rule of the castle absolutely no magic inside the castle, the only people that could do magic inside the house is me, mom, dad, Sirius , Remus , dad's top soilders and the house eleves, and currently I'm banded form doing any sort of magic." Draco said

" Your right Draco……….do you think the shoe hold magic within itself…..…I mean is it even possible?" Ron said. When Harry didn't answer immediately they looked around at him.

" Hey Harry man…..you okay, you look kinda pale, want some water or something." Draco said

" It's nothing guys I just a little shocked that's all……but for some odd reason I think that's it's a fairy's work,." Harry said

" Okay forget about all of that……..Harry do you think your mom and dad will give you permission to do all this…….I mean they'll think you've really gone nutters." Ron said

"Come on weasel……..stop trying to put out Harry, we all know they probably say they'll think about it and then they'll say yes the next day."

"Well FERRET the whole idea still needs a bit of planning to right Harry…….AND WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME WESEL." Ron huffed

" Wese-." Draco was cut by Harry's voice

" Guys calm down………Ron's right it still needs to be planned properly, if the shoe is really magical what if when someone tries to put it on it adjusts it size to fit the persons foot." Harry said finally sighing in defeat.

" Well that easy we'll try it on and if it doesn't resize we'll go straight to your parents" Ron said

" Ron what do you mean try it on……..does it look like if my foot could even fit in that thing?" Harry said sighing.

Harry continued to say, " And even so……I'm a guy won't it be just better if we tried it on a girl or something."

" Harry's right Ron we could ask Ginny maybe she could help us." Draco said in a hopeful voice Draco wouldn't miss a chance to she the red headed beauty as he liked to call her.

Ron smirked, " I don't think we should………all of a sudden I don't quite like the idea of Draco seeing my sister."

Draco dreamy expression suddenly vanished on his face, " What?"

Ron smirked even more, " I said that I don't like the idea of you and my sister."

Draco paled a bit, " But Ron you-you said it was ok-k t-to….." Draco was cut short when Ron started to cackle madly.

" Malfoy you should see your face…….I was only joking." Ron said, while he continued to laugh and tears ran down his face because of laughing so hard.

Draco's cheeks tinged pink, he was after all a little embarrassed.

" Guy's your not helping , I need to find her, as stupid as this may sound, I can feel her I know she's out there in kingdom somewhere, I won't rest until I find her, I need her and I can tell that she needs me too." Harry sighed as he walked out onto his balcony.

Draco and Ron watched their friend helplessly, they have never seen their best friend in such a mixed mood before at one point he's excited and then he gets all sad or sometimes angry.

" Come on Draco lets go find Ginny…….and for Harry's sake I hope to god that his plan works out."

****

Oh WOW I can't believe it been so long since I've last updated. Guy's I'm very very sorry, I wrote part of this chapter months ago and then I totally forgot about it. I haven't been in a typing mood of sorts in a long time. To tell you the truth I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story but for now on I'll just go with the flow of things. 'My Secret Heart' **now as soon as this fic is finished I'll typing on that. I know this chapter might be full of mistakes and dull but I as I said I started it a long time ago I don't remember a lot of things that I wanted to add in this chapter. The next chapter will hopefully be good.**

READ & REVIEW

BAD BOY HARRY

PS: Read 'You've Got To Be Shitting Me' and tell me if its any good, I wrote it when I was extremely bored one day it not finished and its really short but I think its ok you check it out and tell me what you think.


End file.
